I Felt Free For Once
by dreamdancer96
Summary: Robert and Kristen are tired of making everyone else happy. One choice: two outcomes. Takes place during filming  Fluff. Robsten. I mean no harm: just for fun. This is purely Fiction.
1. Chapter 1

**a.n/ I got this idea from when Kristen said in an interview that she had a really hard time with the break-up scene in New Moon. This is by no means about making fact or fiction about either Robert or Kristen. This is purely for fun. **

** This not real! This is just fiction, that I intend to use for entertainment purposes only. So please be kind. I am honoring all the hard work Robert and Kristen put into their work and how much it means to their fan base.**

** I hope you like it! I'm also not saying Robert and Kristen are together...though I have my thoughts made up from evidence...(wink) (wink)!**

** Leave a review to show you care! I love you all so much, and I hope you aren't having a suck-ish weather weekend like I'm having.**

** That is all...now, enjoy!**

_Kristen's POV_

I found myself wandering back into my trailer on set. It had been an exhausting week on set, and this day was no different from any other. My call time was at 5:30 in the morning and I had gotten very little sleep last night rehearsing for the scene we were to film today.

I wiped my sleepy eyes, trying to wake up. If I got makeup on my mustard yellow coat Lana, the costume designer would get very mad at me.

I nestled into the small couch in my cozy trailer. The heat was on because it wasn't very warm outside. The blanket on the back of the couch looked inviting so I pulled in over me and snuggled in.

A lot of things were on my mind. I hated being torn so many ways. A soon to be ex kept on calling. He didn't believe in all the tabloid rumors, but it was getting to him. What would happen when he found out the just of them were true?

I shook the thought out of my head as a guilty tear rolled down my face. I didn't do anything wrong. Michael and I are separated even though he seems to think that means still together...

I had to let go of my ties to him, shut him out completely if I wanted to move on. Right then, I let sorrow over take me. Things always got better before they got worse. I sobbed, for everyone I was hurting. I felt so idiotic to believe I could have it all. Life never let you have it all.

I don't know how long I lay there. Time passed, the clock ticked...and soon I forgot about being on set. My mind was blank, empty, numb.

Three steady knocks on the door froze me.

"Kris, we have to get to set." Said a delicious British accent. I shrunk even more into the blanket, realizing I didn't lock the door.

I felt defeated so I called out to him, "It's not locked." It wasn't technically an invite.

The door pushed open and he stood there. Of course, looking dashing in the late afternoon light.

His face feel when he saw my puffy eyes. He looked down, like he always did when he was unsure.

After a couple moments of silence he bent down next to me.

"What's wrong?" He spoke sliding my hair out of my face. My grimace told it all.

"I'm just getting emotionally ready of the scene." I lied. His eyebrows tightened...he knew I was lying. He always knew when I was.

"Your lying." He let a soft smile escape, "I don't know why you try. I can read you like a book."

This made me cry more. What's wrong with me? I needed to get it together.

"I don't know what's happening to me?" I sobbed into his chest as I pulled him closer.

He rubbed my back and told me, "Nothing is." He whispered. After crying I kept my head against his chest totally content.

"Why can't it always be like this?" I didn't know I had said it out loud.

"Like what?"

"So serene. So calm, with no worries."

"Everyone has worries." He looked me square in the eyes, "What's really bothering you?"

I collapsed again, "My life and my choices." I sighed, swinging my feet to an upright position. Vertigo hit me like a wave and I had to rube my temples.

"Look at my phone." I slide it into his palm. He would have to see it for himself. I studied his face while he read the 30 text messages to himself.

"That's really rotten." That's all?

"Really rotten? Rob, I'm throwing my life down the toilet for you."

"I never asked you to." He said steadily taking my hand.

"You didn't have to." I said in a shy voice looking at our hands intertwined. It felt perfect, like the way I wanted forever to feel.

"Your right. I didn't. But I should of. I feel horrible for doing this to you."

"Hardly. You didn't do anything." I paused, "We are blaming our selves for everyone else's actions. It's out of our hands." Suddenly power over took me and I knew what I needed to do.

I got up and pushed past him, "Where are you going?" He asked, bewildered.

"To fix everything."

I pulled out my cell phone when I was out of ear shot from the cast and crew. I delivered my verdict to him, "We're over." I simply said, and then shut my phone. It felt good, I felt free. Free of any bindings.

I walked back to Rob and threw my arms around his neck as he pulled me close.

"I broke it off...for good." I paused to press my nose into his collarbone, "He crossed the line to many times, and besides I know who I want." I never heard myself speak like that. Usually as Bella, but this voice was knew. It was love.

Rob's trademark grin smiled down at me. "As long as your sure...I'm sure."

I laughed, "You should be sure, because I just gave up my rep for you." I joked as he loosened his grip on me.

"C'mon let's get to set." I took his hand and pulled him to the woods.

**A year and two months later...**

"Rob, the boxes don't go in there." I ordered. He peaked around the door.

"Where do you want these." He was carrying two large moving boxes and looked adorable with his new haircut.

"In here...I think." I was in my bedroom putting Rob's clothes into my closet...it felt nice to slide his leather jacket next to mine. It felt right.

Jella my cat sat purring at my feet. He bent down and rubbed his ear. Jella purred in delight.

"Hey pretty baby." He cooed.

"Why thank you!" I slide my arms around his neck, he slide his around my waist.

"I was talking to your cat, but okay." He shrugged pecking me on the lips.

"You mean our cat?" I giggled. "He's your's now too. If you live here, you take care of him."

"Fine, but we have to get a dog next." I stepped back.

"No! No dogs. Jella doesn't like them." I complained.

He looked sad and picked up the boxes and began to run. "Where are you going?" I called.

"Moving out...you won't let me have a dog." I caught him by surprise and jumped on his back. The boxes tumbled to the floor.

"Now you've done it!" He laughed as he ran down the large staircase and into the living room where he dumped me on the couch. I pulled him close to me, "Fine. Whatever makes you happy." He knew he had won. I loved joking with Rob, he always knew how to have fun.

He looked at his watch, "Shoot. I gotta go to set for a prep meeting." I frowned,

"When will you be back?" I didn't want to unpack things alone. Boring!

He kissed my forehead and grabbed his coat and shoes.

"Probably eleven or midnight. We'll see. I love you!" He called looking around for the script.

"On the table." I pointed, "Love you too." And he was out the door.

** 9 hours later...midnight**

I poured myself some coffee and situated myself on the bed. I had recently bought Robert a pillow to go next to mine. A warm feeling spread through me. I liked that, lying next to him while he slept every night.

The television had nothing good on, as usual. Then I turned to ABC family and Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire was on. It was near the end and Cederic (Rob's character was in the scarey maze).

I remembered crying when he died and then I drifted into sleep.

I woke to someone's lips on my face. I looked up sleepily to find Rob smiling, his lips inches from my face.

"Sorry to wake you. I just got in." I just nodded as he took the mug in my clutch and put it on the bedside table.

"How did it go?" I asked snuggling into the plush satin comforter.

"Fine, it was funny one of my cast mates kept on cracking jokes the whole time."

"I'm glad you had a good time." I smiled with my eyes closed.

He kissed my cheek and then got ready for bed.

I felt his weight next to me and I flipped over into his embrace.

"I could get used to his every night." He spoke into my ear, and I inched closer. I felt at home, he was my home.

"Mmmm, so could I." I said into his chest.

I feel asleep to his soft hands rubbing my back to sleep. Yes, I could definably get used to this...


	2. Chapter 2

**a.n/ Wow! You guys astounded me with the reviews and responses. **

**I expecting no one to review and only a few to read.**

**I had planned this story to be a one shot, but I've decided to make a story out of it. **

**Thanks to everyone who gave me great words, they made my year!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and if you want to read more, please review!)**

**Love you all...**

**(DISCLAIMER: I AM NO WAY AFFILATING ROBERT AND KRISTEN'S WHERE-ABOUTS AND OR REAL LIFE PROBLEMS IN THIS WORK OF FICTION. EVERYTHING IS FROM MY IMAGINATION WITH SOME REAL-LIFE INTRESTS SUCH AS; THEMES, CHARACTERS AND/OR PLACES.) **

**Chapter 2**

The light by my bed was glaring into my already tired eyes. I just needed to be anywhere but here, and I hated this hotel room. I hated the bland walls and sheets that held no aroma of him.

This was not my home, he was my safe harbor.

As much as I loved France, I could not fully enjoy it without him. I ignored the knock on my door, my manager probably wanted to talk...but I was far too tired from the day's press junket.

The person went away and I snuggled closer to the bed and the cotton sheets. I felt warm in his t-shirt, and everything was just fine.

My Blackberry was set in my palm, a waiting his reply. Finally, my phone beeped with a new text message.

'I know it must be tiring, but just stick in there...we will see each other soon." I played with the necklace around my neck, yes...we would be together soon.

'Thanks, this is not the same without you. Taylor is not nearly as fun...' I texted back and got a quick reply.

'I know. It's time for you to rest.' I couldn't help but laugh, even when he was thousands of miles away he still cared.

He would always care, he was the most good-hearted man I would ever love.

'You still care.' I reply.

"Of course I do. Goodnight love, I will see you soon."

I text, "Love you 2."

I keep my phone on, but turn off the lamp. The darkness surrounds me and I feel safe. The nearness of me seeing him again makes me sleep even heavier.

The next morning I was awakened to someone pounding on my door. I trudged over to the door and peeked into the peep hole. Taylor stood there patiently looking ready to go for the day.

The only good thing about the press tour was that I had one of my friends here.

I opened the door slightly for him and he smiled,

"Good morning Kris." I nodded to him, my throat still coated with sleep.

"I just need to get ready." I rushed into the bathroom and tried to brush through my medium black hair. The color was getting old to me now and I couldn't wait to dye my hair blond for my new movie. I changed in a hurry and put on a dark blue casual dress with my chucks.

Minimal makeup was applied, because it always looked heavy on me. I grabbed my blackberry and handbag from the bedroom. There were no new texts, so I assumed Rob was still sleeping away.

"You look nice." Tay smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Always the gentleman." He laughed and we were out the door.

The cab driver alerted us that we were late.

"It's my fault; I overslept." Taylor said it was no big deal and then were were seated and on our way to another press junket. Lovely.

xxxxx

"What is it like with out Robert here?" A nice looking press woman asked. I could see the twinkle in her eye, and I knew she wanted some love-y response about how I missed him and couldn't wait to get married...blah blah blah!

Luckily, Taylor jumped in when he saw my pained expression. "We all miss him." He laughed, to keep the mood light, "It's just not the same without him and his funny sense of humor." Beside my horrible mood...I started laughing with every other person in the room.

"I can't imagine him not being here; it's surreal. Because it...um just doesn't feel right without him here." My voice cracked in the end and I could feel my eyes sting. I breathed in deep and tried to keep my emotions in check. The last thing we needed was a crying fit, and that would surely provoke the rumors.

The rest of the press junket went by slow and lulling in many places. I checked the clock about 2 times a minute. I hated anything that involved sitting in front of a huge crowd for hours, and it wasn't because I was shy it was because I could have been doing more productive tasks.

Finally, they dismissed Taylor and I to go back to our hotel rooms and rest for the night. I got quickly into the sleek, black awaiting car and looked about from the window. Paris flew past and it made me homesick. I was in one of my favorite cities and I wasn't enjoying it much at all.

The last time I was here was one of my best times...

The car pulled up to my hotel and I quickly got out and thanked the driver. Most people were already in their rooms when I walked through the quiet lobby. No one was in the elevator either, and for that I was thankful.

I was beyond tired. All I wanted to do was take a shower and then rest in my sweats for the night. My room was a suite at the end of the hall and the winding hallways were quite confusing. I found my room in due time and it was already slightly a jar. This made me very confused...

I had put the 'do not disturb' sign on the handle, so I knew that the maids had not came in. My heart started pumping wildly and my first instinct was to scream, or run, or both. I was pretty sure someone had broken into my room and fear coursed through me. I kept a hard ball attitude, but on the inside I was a scared teenage girl.

I peeked one eye in and I realized it was still dark. The only light was from the open window. I saw movement in there and I flung open the door with force. Then I charged myself into the room, it was like a band-aid, you had to get it over with. My fear turned to astonishment when I ran into something hard.

We both grunted in that hard light and I felt myself being knocked back wards. I couldn't breath and two pairs of strong arms wrapped around me. I had muffled a scream and then the hands and arms went away. I squinted into the darkness and could only make out a tall figure.

"Taylor...?" I paused when the figure said nothing, "I told you not to come in unless I was here..." My voice was quiet and it quivered.

"Love?" The thick British accent smoothed me over. I jumped up and flew at him again, this time with love. "Are you hoping I was Taylor..." He laughed once. His thick laugh made my heart melt.

"Rob!" I yelled and he started laughing, "I thought you were a robber." He kissed my face all over and made me laugh too.

"I'm sorry that I scared you. I just wanted to surprise you." I wrapped both of my legs around his slim waist and he pulled me tighter to him. I missed being his arms, they were my bome.

"How did you get off of filming?" I asked, cupping his face in my hands.

"We had a weekend off, so I thought why not come and see my special lady."

"I missed you...so much." I said softly.

"I missed you too." He said in a whisper and then my lips found his and the whole world was gone. It was just me and him and nothing else mattered. His lips were soft and smooth and they held passion withing them. We kissed for several minutes until he lay me down on the bed.

His bright blue eyes were smoldering. "Let's go to bed."

"I agree." I sighed, "I bet we both had long days..."

xxxxx

The only light was from the moon, shining from the full moon. I snuggled into his chest and we both sighed.

"When was the last time it was like this?" I asked him. I lifted my head to look into his lovely eyes.

"A while. Everything is so chaotic." I nodded my head against his shoulder and he held me tighter.

"My agent talked with the studio. They said that we are not allowed to say we are a couple."

I huffed my anger boiling, "We were not anyways. They just want the money out of it."

"I know. That's why we feel trapped. After this is all over it can just be you and me. We'll travel the world and I will buy you a house wherever you want." I could see his smile in his eyes and it gave me hope of a future for us.

"Don't make any promises, but thank you." I smiled with him. I hadn't smiled in days and it felt good to be free. Free from the outside world and just exist.

We stayed that way for a while and listened to the music pouring from my i-pod. I kept running my fingers through his shortened hair. He would always lean into my touch and he kept kneading the knots in my shoulders and neck.

"Is our home still in a good condition." I joked with him.

"I think so, but you know me...I don't know how to clean." We both starting laughing hard.

"Don't I know. It took me two weeks to fully clean your bachelor pad."

"Hey!" He said in mock accusation, "I was too busy to clean."

I decided to change the subject to my other love, my cat, "Is Jella with mom and dad?" I asked him.

"Yup. He's safe and sound, and spoiled. Your mom is going to get him fat."

"I miss him too. And I'll be back home in 5 more days."

"So will I." His eyes gleamed.

"What?"

"I'm extending my stay. They don't need me on set until Thursday." I kissed him chastely one last time and I informed him I was very tired.

I fell asleep for the first time on this trip, and I felt everything was right in the world. His arms were strong and warm, and there was no other place I would rather be.

**a.n/ Thanks for reading. This chapter was just setting it up for the rest (if I get enough reviews). I apologize that it was short. Go check out my all human story called: Jungle Fever. **

**I want to thank everyone again! Love you all,**

**dreamdancer96**


	3. Authors Note: Hiatus

Dear Readers,

I am sorry to let you know that I am postponing updating this story. I can't seem to write anything from it and I feel like I shouldn't be writing something about real people. No matter how much I love them.

Thanks for all of your love and support for this story. I am not saying I will never continue it, but right now I can't. Please feel free to go read my new E/B all human story, The Home I Never Had.

Love you all and thanks again,

dreamdancer


End file.
